Poetrystuck
by BlakeBeforetime
Summary: a story told through haikus & tankas of the characters of homestuck character request are openly accepted, i'm trying to cover characters I have not wrote about so I may cover them all (trolls,humans & ancestors please)
1. Chance (Terezi Pyrope)

**Tanka/haikustuck**

**ch1 Chance**

**Terezi (back when she wanted her sight and)**

**1 Oppurtunity**

**"I have the chance" the teal blood said so she took it in stride**

**2 So...every little chance counts**

**She stared at the back of the Cerulean blood glad she couldn't see her face for what she was about to do but had to be done**

**3 Is luck really real**

**she felt her presence within that moment in a second only in the seer of mind she saw the possibility and took it**

**4 Why do I make these wishes**

**As she moved without flaw towards her conflicted friend she wanted eyes to see if her friend had any 2nd thoughts but saw to weel within herself it wasn't true**

**5 flip of a coin means nothing**

**the coin is just an extension she knew she would have to do this one day and it still felt different she also knew she couldn't see a possibilty were she has her eyes again she felt she had no CHANCE despite seeing so many things**


	2. Humanity (The Sufferer)

Ch2 Humanity

The Sufferer

1 I sit here hoping

as he bled he looked and hoped for a new world with peace, acceptance & love like he knew & thought others deserved

2 That people will realize lies

and as his years he talked of unity and blood being simply blood and no reason for a caste the royalties spewed lies while some sided with his views in secrecy

3 Gog what happened here?

as he spoke for a gog he hoped in the future somebody would make the others realize their wrongs and he didn't die for nothing as his last words left his lips and he burned to ashes his life was still flowing as his ash pervaded upon the land...all he ever wanted was humanity for his people to be better than what they are now


	3. Knowing (Meulin Leijon X Kurloz Makara)

Ch3 Knowing

Meulin X Kurloz

1 Your eyes know me well

They were always the couple to talk just by the movement of eyes or hands their bond was inseperable

2 Spoke to you without a word

they were visibly stunning she deaf and him mute by choice since he was part of the reason for her incident

3 Protection by sight

the way they watched eachother and communicated they were their own everflowing melody of oneness

4 I try to save you at times

She was akways known to have known him and see his little slips and he always kept her safe so naturally they always saved eachother from endless amounts of things be it emotions,others or the monsters that plagued their lifes

5 You know I know your better

as the time went on they grew stronger but within those years they knew they were always KNOWING the other and that's why the were always at their best


	4. Ponder (Mituna Captor I Sollux Captor)

Ch4 Ponder

Mituna / Sollux

1 I wander away

They were both the kind to accept few and stroll around outside or in their own abode

2 Into my introvert thoughts

All the voices in their heads it felt like war fought by thoughts

3 Sigh... Where is my mind

Emotions were no help, neither one of them could figure out if they were happy or just doomed and angry

4 I'm only drifting further

their power alone could drift things any which way to extents they don't even know but why is it they feel they are the ones drifiting off no matter what help comes... a horrible thing to PONDER

5 Reality barely waves

so as they live evrything with duality it's just a nice thought what could singularity feel like being ones own singular person


	5. Silence (Tavros Nitram)

Ch5 Silence

Tavros

1 Sitting here alone

"Tinkerbull you love me you always have your my bestfriend" the boy in the wheelchair says

2 I hear nothing nevermore

your bestfriend accidently died thanks to your accident the wheelchair crushed him you had a friend try to be your friend and he tried for more you honestly thought about it but you were confused there were such sweet moments you wanted to say something but others he seemed pushy but always he respected your choice in the end he's the only person whose cared for you this much you don't know how to feel you lay bleeding out thinking this stabbed and left to die by the one who left you crippled

3 I'm beckoned to sit

As you die you realize you would have liked to give him a try you hear a voice "Tavbro it's your motherfucking friend Gamzee wake up man" you feel tears on your slowly fading shell he kisses your bloodstained lips and without a chance to react or say no you realize you like this feeling. you put the last of your lifes energy into your eyes the last thing you see is his crying and he sobs like his happiness died then his eyes turn purple and bloodshocked red with that there's only now this thing you always felt you have been except by him...just there in pure SILENCE


	6. Wallflower (Rose Lalonde)

Ch6 Wallflower

Rose

1 Back against the wall

I have always thought and studied books,lore, and the people around me to see every little aspect has to what may result in the end i think to myself mostly these days

2 I watch & listen to them

I can see all my friends and when I can ill try to help i'm truly getting close to seeing only the most fortunate of events for I only wish the best for my friends and my mother wherever she may be

3 Do they truly know

I wonder if my mother named me Rose to be a WALLFLOWER or stand out I sit here studying and finally realizing how to acces what I need to help them all

4 Lies & truths I see them all

as my eyes see the light my heart goes dark because as I see light and my heart beats darkly waiting for what may come after that "oh no!" everything goes grim in the mind

5 I'm cold & distant they say

As the seer descends she sees light but is grimdark in heart and personality others say she's sarcastic,cold or distant but her friends would be scared for they know normal her and she's gone "I always expected more time or something, well here I am sorry mom" with pure negative emotion and all intent on avengance she flashes towards the castle


	7. Words (Porrim Maryam I the Vantas Line)

Ch7

Porrim(slowly becoming Dolorosa)/Karkat/kankri/summoner

1 Venom in my ear

Getting older I realize this sweet thing has such a foul mouth I can't fathom to think how kankri is related to such a angered individual with such a foul mouth

2 Oh your sharp words hurt me so

I realise this is what others here when I curse all I can do is be a motherly good figure while balancing myself and who I want to be

3 You bite at hellfire

As I listen I realize that I want this one to be heard and I see he speaks so much because he feels as if he is not heard and I raise a brow for just a moment because he speaks but he speaks for them all and wants only the best for everyone

4 Oh sweet, why speak such ill things

As I age he withers and we've come so far his patience and mood have come to great extents I watch him die, and I'm now grown I weep and hope they heard in his age or in my time some hear now by somebody but if so and I lost this one who made such an impact after putting the rest of myself into this one soul I feel I can die at peace

5 Your virgin mouth is dying

Witness to the existence of two who made such an impact and with mouths filled with so much hate wether at the start or at a dying end I see my lifetime I have witnessed such great things with my exhilarating life up till now thanks to these two one thing i'll always remember that has power some can't seem to understand is WORDS as I stare into the soul of my killer.


	8. Zeal (John Egbert I Dave Strider)

Ch 8 Zeal

John/Dave

1 Excitement in eyes

As he looks me in the eye or on his planet were theres black and blue i see only the colors he stuns me with and act cool

2 little conversations made

I make conversation by rapping and dissing on him but he pranks me and honestly it's fun how this all works out he's my bestfriend and he's amazing

3 Emotions our words

Don't know how but all my little cues he gets and letting my guard down seems alright if only for him i'm still fine but what's happening

4 Only few understand us

I slowly realize I like this dork but it wouldn't work he's so distant whenever i just joke sometimes honestly i just like having him as a friends he is the ZEAL in my life of irony

5 The little things make my day

As we go through this adventure and become gods I wish to figure out if there ever was a possibility in my time but ti stay happy with making the world a better place then what we had


End file.
